1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device system that includes a first device, which is controlled on the basis of control data in a specific command format transmitted from a driver in a host apparatus, and a second device, which is communicable with the first device, and a control method of an electronic device system.
2. Related Art
A printing system is known that includes a printer, which receives print data from a host apparatus and performs printing on the basis of print data.
The printer includes a color measuring device that prints a color patch on a recording sheet and performs color measurement for the printed color patch, such that printing can be performed with colors suitable for a desired color space (for example, JP-A-2001-324387). The color measurement result of the color measuring device is analyzed, for example, by a printer driver in the host apparatus and is reflected in a subsequent print condition.
Preferably, control of an optional device, such as a color measuring device or the like, in the printer is executed together with printing control of the printer on the basis of print data to be transmitted from the host apparatus to the printer.
When an instruction (control data) from the host apparatus is transmitted to the optional device through the printer, it is necessary to develop and manufacture an exclusive-use driver for controlling the optional device, and to install the exclusive-use driver in the host apparatus, together with the printer driver. In this case, it is necessary to newly provide an exclusive-use communication section for communication when control data is transmitted from the printer to the optional device. With respect to the optional device, it is also necessary to develop and manufacture an exclusive-use command analyzing section for analyzing control data (command) for the optional device.